This proposal requests funds for the purchase of a Leica TCS SP5 confocal microscope. The Leica TCS SP5 is a single point broadband confocal modular platform equipped with an RGB (HeNe 633nm, HeNe 594nm, HeNe 543, Argon 458/476/488/496/514) and a UV-diode laser (405 nm). It is being requested for the purpose of upgrading the confocal facility at the SBU Center for Developmental Genetics (CDG). The current SP2 system available to the CDG researchers is over eight years old and no longer meets the technical requirements of the center. The SP5 will address several difficulties currently affecting our researchers, thereby promoting the research objectives and productivity of nine distinguished scientists from Stony Brook University (SBU). The system will allow the center to remain competitive by providing researchers with increased sensitivity, fast-scanning capabilities, and a UV laser line for imaging, photo-activation, and FRET experiments. Management and operation of the confocal system will be provided by a technical specialist, who will also assist users in developing staining and imaging protocols for special projects, as well helping investigators in the analysis of confocal data.